


Five Things Wally Caught a Glimpse Of...

by sister_wolf



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-13
Updated: 2007-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Things Wally Caught a Glimpse Of On the Way To a Mission That He Really Wishes He'd Had Time To Go Back And Stare At</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Wally Caught a Glimpse Of...

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [](http://reginagiraffe.livejournal.com/profile)[**reginagiraffe**](http://reginagiraffe.livejournal.com/) asked for: Five Things That (your favorite incarnation of the Flash) Saw a Glimpse Of On the Way To a Mission That He Really Wishes He'd Had Time To Go Back And Stare At.

1.

There was this time that Mirror Master threatened to take all of the Miss America contestants hostage, so Wally had to zip all over the place finding and removing every mirror (and there's a *lot* of mirrors backstage at a beauty pageant.) Let's just say that there were quite a few things backstage that he wished he'd had time to go back and stare at.

2.

There was this mission that involved time-travel forward to the 31st Century, and in between avoiding the Science Police patrols and chasing after those damn talking gorillas (don't ask), Wally caught a split-second glimpse of another speedster. And though he didn't recognize him at all, he'd swear that the kid winked at him before blurring away.

3.

The Eiffel Tower. Just *once* he'd like to see it when it wasn't in danger of being blown up, stolen, or turned into a giant radio antenna in order to invite alien invaders to conquer the Earth.

4.

There was this time that he helped out Bats with some trouble in Gotham (and did the guy *ever* say thank you?), and, well, he'd heard that Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn were friendly, but he'd never known just *how* friendly. Unfortunately, Bats seemed to have some kind of radar (heh-- or maybe it was sonar) for when Wally was messing around on the job, so he'd had to race away to stop the Joker from blowing up Arkham before things between Ivy and Harley got *really* interesting.

5.

The dinosaurs. Definitely the dinosaurs in Central Park.


End file.
